


My Sweetest Downfall

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fanmix, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: Oh, we couldn't bring the columns downYeah, we couldn't destroy a single oneAnd history books forgot about usAnd the bible didn't mention usNot even onceYou are my sweetest downfallI loved you firstA Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov fanmix.





	My Sweetest Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Marvel comics in general and the Captain America: Civil War movie in particular.

The MCU version of their relationship is still unclear, but in Marvel Comics James “Bucky” Barnes and Natasha Romanov have a long history together.  
  
At a young age Natasha was entered into the Soviet Government's top secret Red Room facility, where she trained to become an assassin and spy as part of the Black Widow Ops Program. Bucky Barnes, a.k.a. the Winter Soldier had undergone the same brainwashing program and was also a spy for the Soviets. He trained her in combat in the Red Room and they eventually fell in love. The relationship couldn’t last when Natasha found out that he was being kept in cryostasis between missions to cease his aging.  
  
When they meet again years after they’ve both broken free from their brainwashing from the Red Room they rekindle their romance after finding that they like each other for the people that they’ve become. In the comics they break up again after a villain erases all of Natasha’s memories of Bucky. When they fight in Captain America: Civil War Natasha is the one who exclaims "You could at least remember me!”; hinting that this time she is the only one who remembers their shared past.  
  
Bucky and Natasha understand each other in a way that no one else can because they’ve been through the same traumatizing circumstances. They were both brainwashed and turned into weapons and are now trying to atone for the damage they were forced to do.

 

 

 

  
  
Gasoline by Halsey   
And all the people say,  
"You can't wake up, this is not a dream   
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being   
With your face all made up, living on a screen   
Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline."   
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh   
I think there's a flaw in my code   
Oh, oh, oh, oh   
These voices won't leave me alone   
Well, my heart is gold  
And my hands are cold   
  
  
  
**Your Lips are Red by St Vincent**  
This city's red   
This city's red from riding us into the ground   
This city's black   
This city's black from all the ashes in downtown   
Ashes in downtown, ashes in downtown   
  
Your lips are red   
My face is red from reading your red lips   
My hands are red   
My hands are red from sealing your red lips  
Sealing your red lips, sealing your red lips   
  
Your skin's so fair   
Your skin's so fair  
It's not fair   
You remind me   
  
  
  
**Bad Boyfriend by Garbage**  
I've got a fever   
Come check it and see   
There's something burning and rolling in me  
We may not last but we'll have fun 'til it ends   
C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend   
  
I wanna hear you call out my name  
I wanna see you burn up in flames   
Keep you on ice so I can show all my friends   
C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend   
  
  
  
**Pretty Baby by Brendon Benson**  
Got a hole in my heart, pretty baby   
Got a hole in my heart, can't you see?   
Should have known, pretty baby   
That you were gonna be the end of me   
  
I hear the sirens coming for you, baby   
Hear the sirens blaring in the street   
So why now, baby   
Tell me why would a lady bring the heat?   
  
  
  
**Velvet Crowbar by Lana Del Rey**    
Life is a velvet crowbar   
Hitting you over the head   
You're bleeding but you want more  
This is so like you I said   
Put yourself on back to bed   
  
You're like crack to me   
I don't want to leave   
I'm watching you sleep   
Afraid you'll stop breathing   
My baby's on his eighth life darling   
Staying with him 'til the morning   
  
  
  
**Disarm by The Smashing Pumpkins**  
Disarm you with a smile   
And leave you like they left me here   
To wither in denial   
The bitterness of one who's left alone   
Ooh, the years burn   
Ooh, the years burn, burn, burn   
  
I used to be a little boy   
So old in my shoes   
And what I choose is my voice   
What's a boy supposed to do?   
The killer in me is the killer in you  
My love  
I send this smile over to you   
  
  
  
**Samson by Regina Spektor**  
Samson came to my bed   
Told me that my hair was red   
Told me I was beautiful and came into my bed   
Oh, I cut his hair myself one night   
A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light   
And he told me that I'd done alright   
And kissed me ‘til the mornin' light, the mornin' light   
And he kissed me ‘til the mornin' light   
  
Samson went back to bed   
Not much hair left on his head   
Ate a slice of Wonder Bread   
And went right back to bed   
Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down   
Yeah, we couldn't destroy a single one   
And history books forgot about us   
And the bible didn't mention us   
Not even once   
  
You are my sweetest downfall   
I loved you first   
  
  
  
**Bitters & Absolut by The National **  
Sweetie, you don't look so good   
Your bottom lip is bleeding   
I cut it on your collarbone   
Go on, go back to sleep   
  
Sugar, who were you thinking of?   
You woke me with your breathing   
Honey, how am I supposed to tell?   
  
If I were a spy in the world inside your head   
Would I be your wife in the better life you led?   
  
Thought I saw you on the stairs   
Of this American century   
I went up through all the years   
You were years ahead of me   
Remember when you dipped your hand?  
I never saw it coming   
You took the wind out of me   
  
  
  
**Your Armor by Charlotte Martin**  
I've never known a moment   
To be frozen   
You're making deals with minutes that will   
Slip away, just slip away   
  
So starve the garden, stop the rain   
Winter settles on my petals anyways   
Anyways   
  
Is your armor thin again?   
Do I want to wear it down?   
Am I worthy to come in?   
Do you want to be found?  
  
  
  
**I’ll Be Good by Jaymes Young**    
My past has tasted bitter for years now   
So I wield an iron fist   
Grace is just weakness   
Or so I've been told   
I've been cold   
I've been merciless   
But the blood on my hands scares me to death   
Maybe I'm waking up today  
  
I'll be good, I'll be good   
And I'll love the world, like I should   
Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good   
For all of the times I never could   
  
  
  
**Run by Daughter**    
While I powder my nose   
He will powder his gums   
And if I try to get close   
He is already gone   
Don't know where he's going   
Don't know where he's been   
But he is restless at night   
'Cause he has horrible dreams   
  
So we lay in the dark   
'Cause we've got nothing to say   
Just the beating of hearts like two drums in the grey   
I don't know what we're doing   
I don't know what we've done   
But the fire is coming   
So I think we should run   
  
  
  
**I’m Not Your Hero by Tegan and Sara**  
Standing where I am now, standing up at all   
I was used to feeling like I was never gonna see myself at the finish line   
Hanging on to parts of me, hanging on at all   
I was used to seeing no future in my sight line   
  
Sometimes it feels like they wanna remind me   
Send all those villains after me   
  
Sometimes it feels like the side that I'm on   
Plays the toughest hand, holds the longest stand   
Sometimes it feels like I'm all that they've got   
It's so hard to know   
I'm not what they want   
  
I'm not their hero   
But that doesn't mean that I wasn't brave   
I never walked the party line   
Doesn't mean that I was never afraid  
I'm not your hero   
But that doesn't mean we're not one and the same  
I do my best to walk the finest line   
'Til I've had all that I can take

 

[My Sweetest Downfall](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/my-sweetest-downfall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
